


Children of Fortune

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: For my flash fic fest, thejonderettegirl requested Children of Fortune - Sherlolly





	Children of Fortune

"If you had to pick a science fiction universe to live in, which one would it be?"

Sherlock made a face. "Really, Molly? That's your Free Choice question for the game?"

She grinned up from where her head lay in his lap. "Yup," she replied, popping the p and giggling when his frown deepened. "You know the rules, Sherlock - I asked, you have to answer. So, which one? Star Wars? Star Trek? Doctor Who?"

"The universe created by Norman Spinrad in his novels  _The Void Captain's Tale_  and  _Child of Fortune_ *," he replied after a moment's deliberation. "They're set about 3,000 years in the future during what he called the Second Starfaring Age and…"

Molly sat up and looked at him eagerly as she interrupted. "I know those! I read them ages ago, I think I was about 12 or 13, way too young!" She giggled. "I remember my mum was horrified when I asked her what an orgasm was!"

"Whereas mine would have been only too happy to explain it to me," Sherlock said with a shudder. "The perils of having parents who identify more with Austin Powers than James Bond, I suppose."

Molly gave him a sympathetic glance. "I never would have guessed that yours were more the love beads and peace sign types." Her eyes lit up. "But can you imagine if we'd been teenagers back then? Or in the future Spinrad envisioned? Sex, drugs and rock n roll during our  _wanderjahr_ …now I really want to read those books again, I wonder if they're still in print?"

Pleased that he and Molly had found yet another commonality to celebrate, Sherlock pulled her into his lap for a thorough snog. "I'm sure we can find a couple of copies somewhere," he reassured her when they'd caught their breath. "But first," he added with a dark sparkle in his eyes that sent shivers of arousal down her spine, "lets talk about this interest in role-playing you've just revealed to me - and allow me to reacquaint you with orgasms…"

**Author's Note:**

> *Real actual sci fi novels written in 1983 and 1985 and NOT for 12-13 year olds to read!


End file.
